


Пять дней и пять часов

by shadow_ra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_ra/pseuds/shadow_ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название: Пять дней и пять часов.<br/>Автор: Тень РА<br/>Бета: koma_ami<br/>Размер: 1536 слов<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Снарри <br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: PWP<br/>Рейтинг: R<br/>Краткое содержание: о слизеринистом слизеринце и обыкновенном гриффиндорце. <br/>Предупреждения/Примечания: AU, ООС, bottom!Snape. <br/>Если Снейп вдруг напомнил вам другого персонажа из другой «оперы», ничего не знаю, оно само :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Пять дней и пять часов

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Пять дней и пять часов.  
> Автор: Тень РА  
> Бета: koma_ami  
> Размер: 1536 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Снарри   
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: PWP  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Краткое содержание: о слизеринистом слизеринце и обыкновенном гриффиндорце.   
> Предупреждения/Примечания: AU, ООС, bottom!Snape.   
> Если Снейп вдруг напомнил вам другого персонажа из другой «оперы», ничего не знаю, оно само :D

Пять дней и пять часов.

Когда Хогвардс-экспресс, плавно покачивая вагонами, тронулся от перрона, Северус Снейп развернул Ежедневный Пророк, предвкушая приятную поездку. Благо в купе для преподавателей дверь вместо стекол имела непрозрачные вставки, что позволяло не видеть суетливое мельтешение первогодок и путешествовать в тишине и покое. 

Но, как говорится, хочешь рассмешить Мерлина — расскажи ему о своих планах. 

Еще не исчезли из виду очертания платформы 9 ¾, еще не рассеялись отзвуки последнего прощального гудка, а с таким трудом обретенное одиночество прервалось шумом открываемой двери. 

— Снейп. — Улыбаясь, кивнул Поттер, приземлившись на скамью напротив. 

— Поттер. — Процедил Снейп, посмотрев поверх газеты. 

Ощущая на себе взгляд нежданного соседа, он сделал вид, что полностью поглощен чтением. Правда, сосредоточиться, когда Поттер в открытую пялился на него, нетерпеливо ерзая обтянутой, следует заметить, узкими брюками задницей по скамье, было достаточно сложно. Любительская игра в квиддич вкупе с преподаванием квиддича же в Хогвардсе сделали свое дело — национальный герой был в преотличной форме. А уж его задница... 

Потерпев поражение в борьбе с потребностью еще раз оценить привлекательность нарушителя его уединения, Снейп чуть-чуть опустил газету. Проклятая привлекательность всё так же соответствовала десяти баллам по пятибалльной шкале, а Поттер, очевидно, воспринял обращенное на него внимание как приглашение к разговору. 

— А... 

— Тс-с! Тихо. — Встряхнув газетой, Снейп поджал губы. — Хочешь ехать в моем купе — будь добр, соблюдай мои правила: никаких разговоров. 

— В твоем купе? 

— Я первый его занял, следовательно, оно мое. 

— Твои правила? — глаза Поттера откровенно смеялись, ярко поблескивая из-за стекол очков. 

Снейпу это веселье совсем не понравилось. 

— Первое правило я уже озвучил. 

— Ладно, — легко согласился Гарри, поворачиваясь к окну. 

Снейп удовлетворенно вздохнул и возвратился к прерванному чтению.   
Спустя пару минут он с раздражением осознал, что вся информация смешивается в один неусвояемый ком, но гордость не позволила ему отложить газету. 

— Может, заказать чаю? Или шоколадных лягушек? — словно почувствовав его настроение, ринулся в бой Поттер. 

— Никакой еды — правило номер два. И как насчет соблюдения первого правила? — Снейп выразительно приподнял бровь. 

— За-ну-да, — по слогам произнес Гарри, упираясь ладонями в сиденье и подаваясь вперед. — Всю дорогу будешь дуться?   
Снейп посмотрел на него так, будто он сообщил, что Солнце вращается вокруг Земли, а не наоборот. 

— Уверяю тебя, слизеринцы не дуются, — и, снова спрятавшись за газетой, добавил: — Но в одном ты прав: я старый зануда. Так не лучше ли тебе пойти и поискать более веселую компанию? 

Он отпустил один край газеты и указательным пальцем ткнул в сторону двери. 

В следующее мгновение газету ураганом вырвало из его рук, а на колени, метая глазами молнии, запрыгнул Поттер. 

— Нет, ну это слишком даже для тебя! Что мне еще сделать, чтобы ты меня простил? 

Крепко сжимая его бедра коленями, а ладонями ухватившись за плечи, Гарри не давал возможности сдвинуться с места. 

Так и сидя с поднятыми руками, будто удерживая фантомную газету, Снейп смотрел в самые зеленые и самые виноватые глаза во всем Волшебном мире. 

— Северус? 

Моргнув, Снейп опустил ладони на обтянутые узкими брюками ягодицы. Еще утром, увидев Гарри в этих провокационных брюках, он словно под Империусом себя почувствовал — взгляд не мог оторвать. 

— Что сделать? Всё, что мог, ты уже сделал. Я потратил на подготовку экспериментальной основы пять дней и четыре часа. Я потратил уйму уникальных-тире-полулегальных ингредиентов. Я...

— Скажи, каких? — Поттер с надеждой встрепенулся, — я мигом... 

— Только попробуй сунуться в Лютный! — впившись пальцами в плоть с такой силой, что Гарри поморщился, Снейп похолодел от одной мысли, в какие неприятности мог вляпаться великовозрастный мальчишка в столь злачном месте. — Я не шучу. 

— Ладно. 

Поттер потянулся к его губам, переместив теплые ладони на лицо. Прикосновение мягких, слегка влажных губ послало по позвоночнику приятную дрожь. Прицельно в пах. Снейп дернулся, приподнимая бедра, и тут же получил ответный толчок. Глубокий тягучий поцелуй все не заканчивался, Гарри ритмично покачивался в такт поезду — приподнимаясь и опускаясь, создавая восхитительное трение. Член Снейпа ныл, требуя немедленного внимания и ласки, но... 

— Эй, что еще? — выдохнул Гарри, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. — Ну, я же уже тысячу раз извинился. Хочешь, я подарю тебе тот сборник из библиотеки Блеков, в котором описываются свойства копыт тестралов? 

Сборник уже давно перекочевал на книжную полку в его библиотеке, но если Поттер не прочь подарить раритетную книгу, не отказываться же? 

— Это, безусловно, не эквивалентный дар взамен испорченной основы, но... 

— Но?.. — замер Поттер, прекращая движение. 

— Я принимаю его. 

Поттер просиял, снова приникнув к его губам. А разорвав поцелуй, быстро-быстро зашептал на ухо:   
— Если б ты знал, как я тебя хочу. Мне кажется, член сейчас взорвется, если я не... Ох... Да, вот так... 

Справившись с пуговками на ширинке Поттера, Снейп запустил в брюки ладонь и крепко, но нежно сжал горячий и полностью вставший член. 

— О Мерлин... — Гарри возобновил движения бедрами, покрывая поцелуями его лицо. — Я прощен? Мерлин... Северус... пять дней — это слишком, знаешь? 

Да, слишком. Он успел прочувствовать. Он тоже соскучился. 

Не то чтобы Поттер в эти дни позволил ему позабыть о себе хоть на пару минут. Нет, он все время крутился поблизости, заискивающе заглядывая в глаза. Стоило приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы не поддаться искушению, не притянуть к себе шастающего вокруг в одних мягких домашних брюках паршивца, и не простить ему все и сразу. 

Наклонив голову, Снейп постарался дать больше доступа к своей и так уже порядком зацелованной шее. Приглушенные стоны вырывались из его груди, когда губы Поттера касались особенно чувствительных участков. 

— Пять дней и четыре часа, — уточнил он, размазывая большим пальцем по шелковистой головке поттерового члена выступившее предсемя. 

— Что?! 

Снейп позволил себе проигнорировать возмущенный тон. В конце концов, ему нужно было начинать сначала — основа сама себя не сварит. 

— По-моему, — вместо ответа начал он: — Я знаю, чем ты сможешь доказать свое раскаянье. 

— Ты только скажи... Чего... Чего ты хочешь? — Гарри облизал губы. Готовность исполнить любой каприз была очевидна. 

— Тебя. Пять дней и... уже пять часов. 

Он, молча, стянул с Гарри перекосившиеся очки, бросив их рядом на скамью. 

Они обменялись взглядами, затем Поттер встал, потянул его за собой и подтолкнул лицом к столику. Снейп правильно понял намек и занял наиболее удобную позу, которая вообще была возможна в настолько некомфортных условиях. Облокотившись на столик, он уцепился пальцами за его края и прогнулся в пояснице, позволяя Поттеру самому решать, что делать дальше. 

А тот долго не раздумывал. На ощупь расстегнув ширинку, он, слава Мерлину, наконец, выпустил на волю изнывающий член, и, проведя пару раз по всей длине, приспустил брюки ниже, к коленям. И, видимо, сам опустился на колени, потому что в следующий момент Снейп ощутил ни с чем не сравнимое прикосновение влажного, бархатистого языка. 

— Мерлин всемогущий... — прошипел он, вздрагивая всем телом. 

Внутрь, по кругу, внутрь, по кругу, широкий влажный мазок, и снова в том же сводящем с ума порядке — лишающий воли, отбирающий разум ритм. 

Уткнувшись лицом в предплечье, он крепко зажмурил глаза, полностью растворяясь в потрясающих ощущениях. 

— А-ах! — гибкие пальцы — Снейп сходу определил сразу два — присоединились к шустрому языку. 

И тут же левое бедро опалило хлестким ударом. 

— А ну, тихо, тс-с! Соблюдайте первое правило, мистер. 

Снейп заскулил, прикусывая губу, борясь с желанием застонать погромче. Он мог позволить себе даже захныкать — с Поттером он давно мог позволить себе абсолютно все, не боясь показаться смешным и нелепым. Но также он не забыл, что в Хогвардс-экспрессе воспользоваться Заглушающим не представлялось возможным, чего нельзя сказать о Запирающем, которое парой минут раньше с подачи Поттера полетело в дверь. 

— Если бы ты только знал, как заводишь меня, когда такой... открытый, жаждущий... — казалось, Поттер не отдает себе отчета, что произносит вслух. Его сбивчивое дыхание касалось влажной кожи, а пальцы продолжали творить первобытное таинство. — Такой жадный... ты не знаешь, какой ты... я вижу, как ты хочешь меня... Вот так, да? Вот так, мой Северус... Мой... 

Бормотание прекратилось. Поттер поднимался с колен, попутно покрывая поцелуями ягодицы. 

Он почти улегся сверху, одной ладонью прижав его к себе, а второй обхватив член. Почувствовав холодок Любрикуса, Снейп полностью лег грудью на стол, еще больше выпячивая кверху зад. 

— Северус, скажи, что хочешь меня, — с нажимом произнес Гарри, убрав руку с талии. Влажные пальцы покружили у входа и резко толкнулись внутрь. — Скажи. Я. Хочу. Тебя. Гарри. Только. Тебя. Одного. 

Как возможно было произнести хоть что-то, когда пальцы правой руки паршивца дразнили головку, а левой — проезжались по простате? 

— ХочутебячертовГарриПоттер, — Снейп перевел дыхание: — Никогокрометебя. Трахни. Меня. Немедленно. 

Семь лет вместе, а мальчишка до сих пор... Словно не понял, что никому другому Снейп и даром не нужен, никто на него не позарится. А даже если и рискнет, Снейп проклянет любого, кто посмеет разлучить его с Гарри. 

Поттер размашисто вошел в него, полностью заполняя собой. Немаленьким собой, стоит отметить.

— О-о... да-а... Еще! 

Он подавался назад, самозабвенно подмахивал, пока мир перед его глазами не взорвался ослепительно белым, и он в последний раз не сжался на горячем, твердом члене. 

С глухим стоном обмякнув на столе, Снейп услышал придушенное чертыханье догнавшего его Гарри. 

Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы полностью осознать реальность вокруг и потрудиться встать со стола. 

Обмениваясь мягкими поцелуями, они помогли друг другу привести одежду в порядок и уселись на одно сиденье. Некоторое время в купе царила тишина, разбавляемая лишь перестуком колес. Потом Поттер вздохнул. 

— Теперь я понимаю, почему люди так ценят секс после ссоры. 

Снейп хмыкнул. 

— Мы не ссорились. — В конце концов, он даже не наорал на Поттера за разлитую основу. — Но в следующий раз будь внимательнее. 

— Ты что, снова дуешься? — Поттер стрельнул в него донельзя проказливым взглядом. Растрепанный, с румяными щеками и припухшими губами, по мнению Снейпа, он выглядел... очаровательно.

— Уверяю тебя, я не дуюсь... Впрочем, если тебя что-то не устраивает в моем поведении, как я уже говорил, ты всегда волен найти компанию повеселее.

Гарри выпрямился, повернулся к нему и прищурил глаза. 

— Да ты, как я посмотрю, напрашиваешься на второй заход? 

Снейп пожал плечами и независимо скрестил на груди руки. 

*Конец*


End file.
